


Sweet Tooth

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Suburbia, Trickster Loki, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

He was late, very late. He cursed as he spilled his coffee onto the counter, he looked down at his shirt. As far as he could tell he hadn't gotten any on it. That was good because the last thing he needed was having to change his shirt when he was already late. He grabbed a hand towel and mopped it up quickly before putting the top on his coffee mug so that it wouldn't spill again. He shook his head as he realized he didn't have time for breakfast, again. Instead he just grabbed his keys to his car and made his way out the front door, that he almost forgot to lock it before he remembered. He made his way to his car hitting the button on his key chain that unlocked his car it as he walked to save time, and that was when everything changed.

He didn't drop his keys they were held in exactly same position as it had been when he had unlocked his car, but his jaw dropped, and he froze in place. He gazed about himself in wonder and disbelief. Where seconds ago there had a neighborhood full of grassy lawns with toys strewn haphazardly about; where there had been cars lining the residential street there was...ice cream. His car, his brand new car that had been there only seconds ago was now a mound of what looked like fudge ripple. His car had somehow turned into fudge ripple.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a man. He was a very strangely dressed man, but in a very distinctive way. It took him only a few moments to recognize him from TV as the man-well not a man- that had attacked New York. He didn't have enough time to get properly afraid though when the man, alien, being smiled at him, then winked and disappeared. He found himself staring again at the mound of fudge ripple that used to be his car. Damn, how was he going to explain this to his boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. I also don't own this idea I heard about in an interview with Tom Hiddleston and it's apparently from the comics.
> 
>  
> 
> Comment Please :)


End file.
